Goodbye
by RoseGardenGirl
Summary: Niley OneShot based on the Miley Cyrus song Goodbye


**So here i am just sitting here, still in shock with silent tears streaming down my face. The reason behind my tears? Well that's simple, just one name Nick Jonas. I'ts been 2 hours since he ended it and while im sitting here just listening to the rain i start to wonder why? What's his reason for ending something so good? Sure we're young but we were in love, im still in love with him, deeply in love.**

Flashback

I sat there wondering if what i was told about Nick was true, i had been told by a friend that he thought i was pretty but i thought it was to be good to be true, but as these thoughts about Nick passed through my head i saw someone walking towards me out the corner of my eye. I turned to look at the figure walking towards me who had other figures not far behind him, as he walke closer i realised it was Nick and my heart skipped a few beats.

"Hey, Im Nick. Your Miley right?" He smiled

I saw him going to stretch out his hand for a hand shake and all i could think was 'im not shaking his hand, im getting a hug'

I smiled back "I don't do handshakes, i do hugs"

As soon as i said it he hugged me, it was one of those hugs you know? When you just don't want to let go and hold on forever? It didnt matter who was around us in that minute, all that mattered was that i knew i was going to fall for him. Big time.

End of flashback

**All i can do is cry, it kills me to think that it's really over. I pick up my phone and consider calling him but i just couldn't bring myself to do it. I just couldn't. All these different emotions are going through me all at one time, hate, anger, saddness, but the strongest one of all, love. I just can't bring myself to hate him.  
I slowly get up and walk over to my bed and lie down not even bothering to get changed. i just want to fall asleep because there's one memory that i want to forget, even if it is just for a few hours, is goodbye.**

* * *

**I woke up early with the sun in my eyes, i checked my phone and saw that i had two missed calls. I did'nt either bother checking who it was, i just wanted to hit the shower. Now most people take hot showers but you see i don't, i like to take cold ones that wake me up and make me feel fresh. As the water hit my body i could feel it relaxing my muscles and weaking the tension i could feel within my body. I tried my best to keep him out of my mind and no matter what, i would not think or say his name, but he still found a way to get in and as soon as i let him in i could fel the waterworks on their way.  
I fianlly decided it was time to get out the shower and as i wrapped the towel around my tall but petite body i heard my cell phone ring and i knew the ringtone instantly, it was his. I hesitate but answer it anyway and Im surprised to hear hime say,**

**"You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talked til we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying Goodbye"**

**He paused and all that could be haerd on the phone line was my heavy breathing.  
**

**"Look Mi i'm so so so sorry, i never wanted to break up with you, i was just in a bad mood because my publicist wanted me to end it but i didn't want to and then my brothers were on my case. Miles, i know this is a lame apology and you probably hate me and never want to see me again, but you don't understand how truly sorry i am. I was up all night thinking how stupid i was to let you go, you were the best thing that ever happend to me Mi. I love you Miley Cyrus, i well and truly love you. Please, just please forgive me?"**

**I was stunned. I wasn't sure what to say really, so i said the words that first came to mind.**

**"Nick, i can honestly say you've been on my mind since i woke up today and i didn't understand why you did what you did but it did'nt matter. what did matter was the fact of how much i love you and the fact that you crushed my heart into a million tiny pieces."**

**"I'm so sorry miles." he sounded so heart broken and lonely**

**"I love you Nick. Goodbye." and i hung up the phone and let out a small tear.**

**I put my phone down and got changed into a pair of black sweats and Nicks old grey v-neck. There was a light tapping at my door so i went to answer it.**

**It was Nick, and before i knew it his lips crashed in to mine in a soft loving yet rough and passionate way and it was in that moment i knew i was going to let him back in and forgive him. We both pulled away breathless.**

**"Am i forgiven?"  
**

**I leaned in and kissed him, "Does than answer your question?"  
**

**"Yeah" was his reply with a sheepish smile.**

**He pulled me over to the bed and we just sat the in comftable silence and cuddled. And with that we both forgot the memory we both wanted to forget no matter how short lived it was.  
**

**That memory was goodbye.**

Please Review! It's Much Appreciated Since This Is My First Story! If I Get Good Reviews I Will Consider Writing Another One Shot & It Can be A Couple You Guys Want Or Another Niley.  
I Think Im About Ready To Upload My First Chapter To My First Ever Story!!!! So Please. Please, Please Review!


End file.
